The use of devices and methods relating to protective ear coverings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,064 issued in the name of Schmitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,733 issued in the name of Pospisil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,790 issued in the name of Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,147 issued in the name Yount, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,507 issued in the name of Brown.
While existing devices suit their intended purpose, the need remains for a device that may be selectively deployed by a user, does not interfere with a user's field of vision, may be selectively attached to or removed from a hat, and displays desirable indicia thereupon.
It is well known that the exposure of human skin to sunlight may, in large amounts, cause certain undesirable effects. These effects may include, but are not limited to sunburns and skin cancers. Much attention in recent years has been focused upon warning people of the dangers of overexposure to the sun's rays and the ultra violet (UV) rays attendant thereto. However, there are many outdoor pursuits, both recreational and occupational, that expose people's skin to potentially dangerous amounts of sunlight.
Many outdoor activities or sporting events, such as golf, require a person to spend a great deal of time in unshaded portions of the outdoors, such as a fairway on a golf course. Furthermore, many participants in these types of activities have preferred types of clothing or headgear that is worn during the activities.
Spectators of outdoor activities or sporting events also commonly spend a great deal of time in unshaded areas. Spectators at such events may oftentimes be exposed to even greater amounts of sunlight than participants, as the spectators may be forced to remain in a single location during the event, rather than moving from place to place, as do the participants. The location of a spectator may be such that the location does not have any significant shade during the course of an entire day, due to the requisite large and open spaces required to accommodate large numbers of spectators.
Sporting events are generally viewed by a great number of spectators. Referring in particular to a professional golf match, there are generally many thousands of spectators in attendance compared to the number of professional golfers competing. Most spectators have preferred types of clothing and headgear, similar to that worn by participants.
The clothing and headgear that is worn during these activities, while being preferred by the participants and spectators, may not provide the most desirable level of protection from the incident UV rays of the sun impinging the skin of a user. Therefore, what is needed is a device that operates to provide protection of a user's skin from UV rays, while at the same time allowing a user to continue to wear and use their preferred headgear.
The present invention provides a pair of ear-shading hat attachments that may be selectively deployed by a user in order to provide shade for the ears of a user, such that undesirable effects from UV exposure of the user's skin may be minimized.